capital_dividefandomcom-20200215-history
Ancillary Narrative 1
TITLE: The Rise of the Cape CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: MAIN EVENT SHOWDOWN SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS The tides have turned and the country is beginning to accept the presence of superheroes again. A few large scale battles erupt across the country between the last groups of people who still reject the idea of coexisting with superheroes. This mural depicts the Last War that ended the instability between the American population and superheroes. The mural isn't an exact representation of what happened, but actually an artistic rendition of the battle. GENRE: Painting PROTAGONIST: The Hero, looking over an endless sea of men pointing and shooting guns at him. The hero has no name, he is just used as an anonymous representation for all heroes who fought and died in the years of unrest across America. ANTAGONIST: The Soldiers and regular humans who constantly hunted down and killed superheroes. No specific group is shown in the mural but just large clumps of soldiers funneling towards the front line. This is used to signify the amount of hate and anger towards the superheroes and how most people blindly followed the herd without making their own decisions. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: '''This mural was based on the true events of a huge battle that happened on Hill 14 in the Northwest quadrant of Old Dominion. The land is covered in rolling hills and tall grass and is surrounded with pine forests. The air is wet and the skies usually overcast. The winds are strong and unforgiving. '''ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: '''Because the mural will be released as a part of phase one, it wont really play a huge roll in additive comprehension until more of the story is released about Capital Divide. The mural depicts the end of the war, but due to the vague approach taken by the timing of release and lack of explanation, the audiences will be left intrigued and eager to understand its true meaning. The mural only contributes as additive comprehension once you learn more about the story world itself. '''TARGET MARKET: '''Anyone that sees or finds the murals around the city are the target audience. The picture is vague enough to peak anybodies curiosity. '''THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: In the world we live in today, more than a third of the worlds population is tapped into some sort of entertainment and even if one picture gets taken of the mural and posted to Instagram or Twitter the ball can start rolling. People on the internet love to decipher and decode cryptic pictures and text. MEDIUM: Paint/ Spray Paint WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: It can be applied everywhere and that is the goal. We want to cover as much ground as possible and have as many murals all over the city. By doing it this way we can transport the stencil more discreetly, while also more effectively allowing to spray the mural up anytime. With an application time of less than 1 minute, this medium is the most convenient even with no budget. '''PLATFORM: '''The Streets '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: '''Everyone gets an equal chance to see and experience the mural. Its easily accessible, because its on the side of a bunch of walls, and free to look at, so even people who would normally not pay for that experience will have the option to look and observe, joining the conversation of what it might mean. Most people will see it under different circumstances, which is another great aspect of this platform, because almost everyone is guaranteed a unique experience. The lack of words and vague approach peaks interest and curiosity, only strengthening the buzz around the "mysterious murals" that keep popping up everywhere.